majonomahofandomcom-20200216-history
Kaname Ushiromiya
Kaname or Shin-sama is the main Deuteragonist in the series. she is the eldest sister of the Ushiromiya, and seems to be the most arrogant and rebellious one. Character Summary: Kaname is the "Student council president", "Student body president" and the "Occasional game strategist" in the normal school, in the Witchcraft and Wizardry school she is the Captain of the "Ops magical army", and the "Lead assassinator of magic exposal", "President of the Defense against the Dark arts" and the "Strongest Witch in the Universe", at the Shinigami Academy she was nominated to be the "Kendo class captain", "Kidou and Bakudou leader" and nominated as the " Ops agent" and "Crops army". she is even the last one to join the Diamond dust, she first meet the Diamond dust in the library, and was been entertained, and asked by Ryuuji if her life is just fine without any friends, although she has the habit of saying the phrase "I Have no reason to tell you" in every question and that's all she answered. but at the night that everything changed the moon turned red without her control and also the night turns darker than black without her command, she then saw the Diamond dust fighting the born monsters and put up an interest in joining them, she asked permission to the Leader but not the creator Suzuno Ushiromiya, then she passed of being the "Co- leader". she is known to have a dark side and sometimes possessed by Yomi Ushiromiya her mother. she is close with Shindou and Kyosuke her closest relatives and Kirino her younger brother she hates Suzune the most, although she deep inside she loves him. she has an extreme crush on Sonozaki Ryuuji, and seems to be married with him in the future. she is independent and loves to keep Suzune dependent and loves him to be her slave. she and her younger brother is the one who is always in contact sometimes show violence towards her younger brother but then apologize. she then join at every adventures that the Diamond dust travels. Personality: She is Kind and pure in the outside but seems to be devious in the inside but despite the fact that when facing to her elder brother Suzune she is Devious in the outside but kind to him in the inside she also shows that alternate personality to Ryuuji but to Kirino she is Kind inside and outside. Appearance: She look's like her Mother Yomi Ushiromiya. but instead her hair is braided. Memorable Quotes: (Pray for mercy! "To every dying enemy") (You can tell it by just looking "To everyone who ask her what she's doing") (So that means you guys are worse than losers "To everyone who can't accept their defeat against prev. losers") (I have no reason to tell you "To everyone who ask her a question excluding serious ones") (I have no reason to do it "To everyone who orders her excluding needed ones") (Hah! Quit being to kind you know?! your not that great! "To Suzune") (Well you sure have great ties with Onna-chan right? "To Suzuna") (Well.. uh. I just wan't to thank you for your acceptance, Suzuno-sama "To Suzuno") (It's.. just that. it feels so good you being with me you know. "To Kirino") (It's just so fun to be here! people here are so fun including you Shindou! "To Shindou") (I'll go get you some tea or maybe you wan't Water or Soft drinks! "To Kyosuke") (I'm so glad to see you guys alright. never run away like that! "To Yuki-onna and Mana") (well.. the only thing you should know is that I like you! got it! "To Ryuuji") (Come arise the symbol of intelligence "To Mistrene") (Come arise Wrath! "To Satan") (Well maybe it's just because of it's cover. we don't know if the book your living in was been dump you know "To Yuukoku and Saiji") (Ahhh~ Bern-sama!! you smell so good!! can I put my hands in your knees!! Ahh~ "To Bernkastel") (Nyahhh~ Lambda-sama your so fun!!! "To Lambda") (Well Kaori-san. would you mind telling me about something that is after you. you know the murderer or something. "To Kaori") (Rika-san don't worry about it. we the Diamond dust are here to kill this beast "To Rika") (Well..... I do indeed like him... you know who. "To Kaori") Trivia: >She has the habit of saying "I have no reason to tell you" in every question. >She shows cheery and respectful attitude towards Kyosuke since the possible reason is she is scared of Kyosuke's anger. >She talks politely to strangers. >She deep down cares for Suzune, since it's always revealed after every torture she plan on doing to him. >She is Kind towards Kirino. >She is the Strongest Witch in the Universe 78267.jpg 77154.jpg 76862.jpg 80593.jpg